


Moments

by silverwings95



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Memories, Rogue still has her powers, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwings95/pseuds/silverwings95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Logan walks Rogue down the isle, he reflects on important moments in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

As Logan walked down the aisle with her memories came flooding back. The first time they met and she was hiding in his trailer. Then when he had come home and she ran to hug him. Letting her go to get the cure and knowing he couldn't stop her. Greeting her when she came back and realizing that she was still wearing gloves. Teaching her how to ride and maintenance a motorcycle. Hugging her when she had gained control over her powers.

Moments with her that made him smile. Now he looked at the altar and the man standing there with love in his demonic eyes. Logan knew he adored her and would care for her. Suddenly they were at the altar. A quick look in those red and black eyes showed that Remy knew what he was thinking. Logan stepped back and stood with his white haired wife as the priest started. Watching the ceremony, Logan realized that it was moments like these that made him proud to be considered her father.

"Ah do." She said her ungloved hands in Remy's.


End file.
